fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Train Jumble
Introduction After being given the train tickets and the official document stating they were on official business, the group had set off to the train station, awaiting the arrival of the train to arrive. Brooklyn could be seen leaning against a pillar, chewing on a piece of bubble gum with his bag in hand as he was waiting for the train with the others who were in different spots. "Something is still not adding up, even if they needed help the saint's are suppose to be their next line of defense, what wasn't he telling us? He thought in his mind before blowing a large bubble. Ren was still wondering why he was picked. "Why me? I don't even know anything about myself. And why these people?" Ren thought while looking at the other four. "What is so special that they stuck us together." Wait, we're getting there on a train? Damon sit in one of the chairs, not realizing that he was inside of a train "The Hidro King, and One Eyed Death are here! Oh man, they are so famous, but why we five were called?! I don't understand, the 10 grandpas are so powerful."''Damon thought while looking around Watching the others get on the train, Mai was the last. ''Well, I guess this is it. Mai was thinking is her head as she gave Peko a treat from her bag she was carrying with her. This will be interesting. She smiled as she walked into the train and took her seat next to everyone else. Peltin was the last to enter their cabin, taking the window seat. "Death Watch, wonder why the counsels so worked up over a myth." He watched disinterestedly as the train pulled out of the station and into the countryside. "Still, can't believe they'd send a bunch of kids to do something like this." The train had passed yet another station as the group slowly found their seats, it was revealed to be a large luxary car for them, complete with a full couse meal, individual rooms for sleeping, and a fully stocked bar with plenty of booze. "Wow, this is all for us?" Brooklyn said as he was the first to enter into the car with everyone following behind him. "At least we all have room." Ren barely said not looking so good, "I'm just gonna sit down." Damon enter the place, he looks around for a table "Huh? Where is our food? I am hungry!" "Would there happen to be any Ice Cream?" Mai said as she wondered around in hopes to find something interesting. "It's been too long since we've had any Ice Cream." She added with a sad face. Brooklyn looked over to what appeared to be a buffet of sorts, "Look, I know we're all on this mission together, but if we're gonna ge through this, we need to talk about how exactly we will act when we find this creature" He said accidentally letting out a burp before grabbing some food and going to the large table to wait for the others to come sit. Though not present, they heard Peltin shout from the other room. "I'm all for shooting it in the head." There was a dull chuckle after his first comment, which seemed to stun the others into silence for a moment as it droned through the compartment. "Any apposed say 'aye'." "Strategy?" Ren asked looking confused. Ren looks at everyone else. "Well we can try to reason with it." Damon approaches the group "I have an idea, we get him to a close area, fight him with our powers and with a combo we break his spine and neck" Damon says "And afterwards we fires his meat and eat" Damon says with his eyes shining Mai joined the group satisfied when she found the ice cream at the deserts section. as she sat down on a free seat at the table, she licked her ice cream cone with Peko-chan and listened to the others talk. The door near the train car's entrance creaked, and the group turned to see Peltin leaning on the doorframe with his hands in his pockets. "Straw hat kid seems to get it. Anything blowing up city's ain't going to be up for negotiation." Stepping into the train car, he reached behind the bar and retrieved a bottle of something alcoholic. he flicked the lidd of ant took a long drink before continuing. "But I don't get what you lot are so exited about, it's probably just some dark guild out for kicks." "This isn't some normal "we go in guns blazing" routine your used to Peltin, especially since we got innocent people in the crossfire, so we need a plan not to negotiate, but just to make sure that none of us harm anyone in the process" He said sitting down before beginning to eat. "If we're gonna work together, then we should know more about each other. For starters, I guess you can say I'm a Dragon Slayer, water to be exact" He said manipulating the drink to make it float and go right into his mouth. Ren looks at Brooklyn and raises his hand. "I agree with Mr. Mizu. I'm a Dragon Slayer too, but not water." he extends out both hands and in one he makes fire and in the other lightning and he then combines both together. "Oe Oe, everyone here is dragon slayer?" Damon says confused "Because I'm so" Damon makes flames in one of his hands, then at the same hand after the flames disspating, the arm itself become dark skinned "I'm Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer, but my type is pretty different as you see!" Damon says with his big smile "Well sorry to disappoint you all but I'm not a slayer." Mai said tilting her head at everyone with a smile "However, One of my most powerful abilities is my pet here Peko-Chan" She continued pointing at the black plush animal. "Peko-Chan is a trained Familiar Spirit companion that is part of the Familiar Spirit Magic we have been practicing for many years." She spoke proudly. "Same here." Peltin muttered between drinks. "I ain't one of you magic eaters, but I'm willing to bet I got more experience then the lot of you." He took a seen on one of the barstools at the far end of the car to finish his deink, before taking a skewer of meat. "I also carry a par a' guns for good measure. Oh, and I can see the world in slow motion." He gave a sly grin to everyone in the train car before taking a bite of food. "It comes in handy." "So three slayers, a familiar spirit user, and a sharp shooter. Not exactly the most colorful bunch, but at least we have variety" Brooklyn said as he looked over to the moving tracks, burping loudly. "Sorry, contrary to belief, motion sickness doesn't run with me, just very large burps. In any case, when we get there, we need to look around, find out what we can about the beast, and knock it out" he said finishing his food. "So here's a recap of a plan" Damon says with his hand up "We find him by smelling him out, when we found him we bring him to an open area, as far from the city if possible. And battle til' we can break his knees subduing him, then we kill him" Damon says grabbing the leg of a chicken in the plate "And would you be sick? Are we moving?" Damon says with his mouth full "I'm not that weak to be subjected to motion sickness, I only get gas" He said burping by accident as he covered his mouth. "Heard that's a real haphazard thing." Peltin quipped. "Some of you magic eaters get it real bad, others don't get it at all. Sort of a stupid drawback if you ask me. But I'll give you credit, you can put on a hell of show in a fight." "I'm okay as long as there is a spark." Ren said. "But how far do we have until we get there? It shouldn't be much longer now, right?" Ren asked while looking at the rest of them waiting for a response. Category:DamonDraco Category:Guardians of The Lost Wing Category:Phantombeast Category:Flame Lizard Category:ISkitz Category:XrosHearts Category:Chapters